Shoes with heels, particularly high heels, make wearers, particularly women, looked higher and showing better shank curves and a matured and sexy feminine nature. Both male and female consumers are highly interested in heeled shoes.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are exploded perspective and assembled side views, respectively, of a conventional shoe 1  showing the structure thereof.
As shown, the shoe 1 mainly includes a sole 11, a heel 12, and a vamp 13 adapted to enclose at least part of a wearer's foot. A reinforcing plate (not shown) is embedded in the sole 11 to extend from a rear end to a near-middle point of the sole 11, so as to bear a downward force from a suspended rear half of the wearer's foot. A lower end of the heel 12 is provided with a cushion pad 121. The heel 12 is generally connected to a rear lower end of the sole 11 by means of nailing a fastening means 111 having pointed pins vertically provided at all corners thereof through the rear end of the sole 11 into a top of the heel 12. Adhesive may be applied over a contact surface between the sole 11 and the heel 12 before the fastening means 111 is nailed into the heel 12. Alternatively, the sole 11 and the heel 12 may be tightly connected to each other by directly nailing a plurality of nails through the sole 11 into the heel 12.
The above-described shoe structure has been used for several decades. However, since the fastening means 111 either has insufficient fixing ability or is inaccurately nailed, and the heel 12 is not always strong  enough to support the wearer's weight, the heel 12 tends to separate from the sole 11 or even break when the shoe 1 has been used over a period of time and the heel 12 is impacted by an external force or improperly stepped on an uneven surface. The separated or broken heel 12 would inevitably embarrass the wearer. It is therefore desirable to develop an improved shoe structure to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional shoe structure.